


Newton's Second Law

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dark fic, Fighting, Harry Wells is a bigger badass, Henry Allen's a badass, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Threats, UST, barrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry sees something he doesn't like and issues a warning.  Harry doesn't particularly care for Henry's brand of parenting and calls him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton's Second Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Tension". A nonnie on tumblr suggested Harry/Barry, but after watching **Rupture** , I got a slightly different idea. And yes, this really is barely wankfic, I know.
> 
> Also, Harry's opinion of Henry Allen's parenting is not shared by the author. Harry is obsessively protective and that colors his view of Henry.

Harry's working on his calculations, losing himself in the math and the chance to play god _again_ , but he's not so lost that he doesn't hear someone enter the room unannounced. It's not Ramon _(no slurping or chewing or snarking),_ it's not Barry _(no aura of sadness, the footsteps lack the boy's current sense of helplessness),_ it's not Joe West _(his footsteps are crisp, purposeful, always a cop)._ And it's definitely not his daughter _(he'd know her even if his eyes and ears are sealed up and he's one heartbeat from death)._

And it certainly isn't Snow _(he ignores the ache in his heart – he's doing this to help get her back)._

That leaves just one person on Harry's mental list of people who could be interrupting him. Henry Allen. Barry's father. The man that his false doppelganger helped send to prison for a murder he didn't commit.

Harry continues to work, doing his best to ignore the man staring at him. He sees Henry's reflection in the glass board and there's an ugly, angry expression on his face. 

Harry ignores him. These calculations are too important – one thing wrong, he could blow up the entire city. 

He hopes that Henry just gets the message and goes away. But he doesn't. He's standing there, behind him - a silent sentinel - and Harry cracks, just a little because he's not the man he once was.

_(If this is before Zoom, before Jesse is kidnapped, if he's on his old world, he could ignore Henry Allen until the man turns dust.)_

He caps his marker and carefully puts it in the tray. He doesn't turn around, though.

"What do you want?"

"I see how you look at him."

Harry doesn't blink. "What are you talking about?" He looks at the formulae on the board, notes an error, picks of an eraser and wipes the section clean. But he doesn't start writing again.

"You look at him like you want to devour him."

Harry stalls. "Look at who?"

"My son. You want him."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." He picks up the marker, uncaps it, but doesn't write a thing. Henry Allen's directly behind him now and Harry can feel the rage pouring off of him.

"We're not going to be having any sort of conversation, Dr. Wells." Henry spits out his name like it's the foulest of curses.

"I'm not him." He feels compelled to remind the man of that simple fact.

"I know that. I also know that you're twice my son's age and you have no business – "

Harry finally turns around and faces Barry's father and he loses it, _a lot_. "And you have no business coming here and putting yourself in the middle of something you know nothing about. You walked away from your child when he needed you. You left him alone, unprotected, at the mercy of a monster. You only come back when it's convenient for you to 'play daddy'." Harry doesn't bother to restrain his anger, to hide his contempt. 

He can see Henry Allen seethe. He doesn't care. "You have no idea what it means to be a father, to sacrifice _everything_ for your child. You suffered, yes - but as soon as you had your freedom, you ran. You left your son when he needed you. You're not a father, you're a biological convenience."

Henry's hand is around his throat and he's being pushed down the steps towards the apparatus he created to channel the dark matter into Barry. Henry shoves him against the steel framework, a knee between his legs, his hand still on his throat.

"Don't you talk to me about being a father, you perverted son of a bitch. Do you make my son call you 'daddy' when you crawl all over him?"

Harry struggles but all that gets him is a knee in the groin and more pressure against his throat. He stops, he stills.

Henry whispers in his ear, "You listen to me, Harrison Wells. I spent fifteen years in prison. I've bunked with human filth and I've survived. I could kill you right now and make it look like a heart attack. I could beat you to death and never leave a bruise. You know what they'd call you in prison? A cupcake – because you'd be eaten whole within a minute. You stay away from my son."

Henry releases him and Harry strikes back.

Henry Allen might outweigh him by fifty pounds, he might had learned how to defend himself in prison, he might even know a few dirty tricks, but he lacks the mean streak that Harry had cultivated when he was a soldier. With a single move, he gets Henry on the ground, flips him over and puts him into a chokehold with one arm, and uses leverage and surprise to hold him on the cold floor. 

"Force equals mass times acceleration. I could snap your neck as easily as breathing. I could dump your body into one of the hydrothermal vent tubes that power this place and you'd be vaporized in a few seconds." Harry squeezes his arm a little harder, to make the point and then gives Henry some air. But he doesn't let him up. 

"I'm going to tell you this once and we'll never speak of it again. My relationship with your son is nothing like your dirty imaginings. What I feel for him is nothing that you could possibly imagine."

Henry grunts out, "Try me."

"I _admire_ him, you idiot. He's a fool, he's impulsive, reckless, and creates half of his own problems, but he's one of the finest people I've ever had the privilege to know. He's a hero because he doesn't know how to be anything but one.

If you think you see lust in my eyes, well - maybe - you can't recognize admiration for what it really is."

Harry lets Henry go and stands back, fists clenched, ready to throw a punch. He wouldn't mind a good brawl, to be honest. There's still so much anger, so much fear inside of him that needs an outlet.

But Henry doesn't make a move on him. He doesn't apologize. He doesn't say a word as he gets up, dusts himself off and walks towards the door. Before he leaves, he does speak. "I've notice what you haven't said, what you haven't denied. I'll be watching you, Harrison Wells. If you hurt my son, we will have a reckoning." 

Harry nods. They have an understanding.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hot water cascades down his body, washing away the day's mostly intellectual grime. The last of the soreness from the beating Griffin Grey dealt him is gone and Henry Allen's manhandling this afternoon leaves nothing except a sour taste in his mouth.

Dr. Allen might be a fool, he might be a terrible excuse for a father, but he's not stupid. 

Because Harry does want Barry in the most terrible and desperate of ways. He cups his cock and balls and strokes himself to hardness imagining Barry and every dirty thing he'd like to do to him. His desire might be real, but he'd never act on it. Barry is not for him, never for him. 

This - his hand and his imagination - is the closest he'll come to _having_ Barry Allen. He'll live with that, because he has to.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
